


/Heresies/Journal_from_an_unknown_Sith_Lord/1

by buckles



Series: Sith Heresies [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Series: Sith Heresies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119677
Kudos: 1





	/Heresies/Journal_from_an_unknown_Sith_Lord/1

I watched the tukata tussle below me, the Korribani dust caking my sinuses and tasting like blood on the back of my tongue, despite the heavy cloths wrapped over my nose and mouth. I watched, high above this shaded rocky outcrop where I had found it was best to meditate and let loose one's thoughts and drink in in the dark energies of the planet. 

The larger grey one, more slender than the smaller, wiry one, had grasped the smaller's neck in its jaws; the smaller, on four legs, submissively trying to extricate itself from the fight. With a burst of strength, it finally threw its combatant off, the defeated creature tumbling across the sand and then painfully righting itself, slinking off away from the victor. 

Who looked up at me, observing. 

_Come_ , it seemed to say to me, wordlessly, the totality of its eyes and posture, beckoning.

I obeyed the great predator, navigating a ledge and path down from the perch. As I made my way on to the valley floor, it sprinted off, then after a distance, it looked over its shoulder again at me.

 _Come_.

I traversed the great sands as best I could. I had never been so far from the safety of the path back to the Academy and civilization, but it seemed this creature, birthed from the dark side itself, would have some lesson to impart to me, and I must learn.

 _Come_.

After a time in the baking heat of the daylight, we came to a secluded den, stone cliffs rising like walls of some great hall, a dark slit of a cave to the back. The great tukata had turned to face me, its posture defiant, teeth bared, stood protectively forward, staring at me, daring me to make a move.

A moment passed, and two small cubs tentatively made their way forward, sensing that the mother had returned home.

I stood, impassively, watching.

The mother, still watching me in return, licked the cub's head with loving tenderness, and with a forelimb, pushed it back from getting too far ahead of her.

Her eyes stared at me still, warily, defensively.

At that moment, I, being bestowed the title Lord of the Sith upon me not days earlier, understood. I closed my eyes slowly for a moment, turned my back, and started the long walk back to the Academy.


End file.
